Like Pulling Teeth
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Gin doesn't want to go to the dentist, Rukia has to try and persuade him...PWP, LEMONS, SMUT.


**Lemony:** Come on Wicked! *pulls Wicked's arm*

**Wicked: **I'm NOT going!

**Awesome:** You have to go to the dentist, Wicked.

**Wicked:** I refuse! Dentists are friggin' weird, they mess with your teeth and that's close to your brain!

**Awesome:** You don't have a brain! Now come on, your cutting into my Ninetendo time!

Like pulling teeth.

Synopsis(written by Awesome): Gin doesn't want to go to the dentist.

*Disclaimer* Bleach does not belong to me.

"Gin Ichimaru, you get off that couch this instant!" Rukia shouted at her husband. Gin defiantly folded his arms. Although Rukia and Gin had been married for five years they still fought over the littlest things (**Lemony:** how cute.) But it's only because they where both stubborn as hell! Each of them believed their way was the right way and that there was no room for compromise. Gin crossed his legs and stared at his wife.

"Make me." He teased, Rukia stamped a dainty foot. Gin could be so infuriating at times!

"Your going to the dentist, as much as you smile you should be happy to go!" Rukia argued, Gin shook his head no.

"You're going to the dentist, Gin." Rukia said,

"No I'm not." Gin replied not turning to Rukia. Rukia began to get red-faced, she was going to blow a fuse. Gin picked up the television remote and began to lazily flip through the channels. Rukia scowled.

"You're going to the fucking dentist." Rukia said dangerously, Gin gave Rukia a lethal sideways glance.

"Did you just cuss at me?" Gin uttered in disbelief. Rukia smirked, that got his attention.

"Did I stutter?" Rukia replied smartly. Rukia only swore on two occasions: one is when she and Gin where fucking. Two, is when she was deadly serious about something. They certainly weren't fucking now, so that leaves option two.

The couple glared at each other, someone was going to have to back down eventually.

"I'm not going, Rukia." Gin said simply as he stretched out on the couch. Rukia went from red-faced to pure crimson. Gin really pissed her off sometimes, and add the fact that he does it so effortlessly you have one very angry Rukia.

Not good.

Rukia wanted to wring the stubbornness out of Gin. Sense he wouldn't listen to reason; Rukia had another ace up her sleeve, especially since he wanted to play the hard way…

Rukia left the living room in a huff. Gin lounged on the couch watching some silly TV show about a plucky, yellow, talking sea-sponge and his starfish friend. Gin chuckled when the sea-sponge sang "I'm ready, I'm ready!" This show was actually quite entertaining. In fact, Gin had began to compare Rukia to the yellow sponge, they where both determined, small as hell, and had annoying fucking voices. Gin laughed aloud at that last one.

He cracked himself up sometimes.

Meanwhile, in their bedroom, Rukia wondered what had her husband in stitches. It didn't matter, because he wouldn't be laughing in a minute…

Back in the living room, Gin had preoccupied himself with another TV show about four old women who lived together. The oldest lady was busy insulting one of the others who was talking some city called St. Olaf. The tallest old lady was criticizing another one who, from what Gin could tell, was a bit of a slut.

Just then, Rukia appeared and she stood directly in front of the TV. If its one thing men hate it's when their wives stand in front of the TV!

"Rukia-" Gin began angrily until he caught an eyeful of what she was wearing.

"Oh my sweet Gherkins…" was Gin managed to drawl out as his mouth began to water. Rukia smirked and put her hands on her hips. She was sporting a pearly white panty and bra set with a matching garter, one Gin had never seen before. He stared with his mouth open like a fish, a big ol' fox-faced fish (trying saying that five times fast).

"Do you want to go to the dentist now?" Rukia asked silkily, Gin furiously shook his head. He knew what she was trying to do!

"No." Gin stated as dryly as he could. Rukia's smirk got more devious.

This was gonna be fun.

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked devilishly stepping onto the coffee table. Gin swallowed as she twirled in front of him giving him a full forwards and backwards view.

"Do you want to go now?" Rukia caressed each word like a porn star! Gin shook his head, Rukia looked delicious. Inside of him, his libido and stubbornness where at war with him,

"_Don't give into her!"_ His stubbornness screamed at him,

"_Do you see what she's wearing?"_ His libido yelled back at his stubbornness,

"_Screw what she's wearing! Your man of the house! Put your foot down this instant!"_

"_Or, you can put her down, and fuck her mindlessly!" _His libido suggested,

"_Will you shut up!" _

"_Don't tell me what to!" _

Gin wasn't sure which part of his body to think with. His brain, or his balls. But, of now, his balls combined with his libido where winning.

"Gin…you know you wanna go to the dentist…" Rukia purred,

"_You know I wanna fuck you…"_ Gin's libido thought, at this point Gin was considering screwing the dentist and fucking Rukia senseless!

"No I don't." Gin said allowing his stubbornness to speak up while he crossed his legs to hide the tenting his jeans.

"_Take that libido!"_ His stubbornness gloated,

"_Oh yeah? Look at what she's doing now!"_ His libido teased, Rukia had completely removed and began to run her hands over her breasts and sliding her fingers over her nipples. Gin was now ridiculously hard, he was so hard it could have been considered a crime! Can you imagine the headline? 'Gin Ichimaru, arrested for packing a blunt weapon with intent to fuck'. Rukia made little moaning sound while caressing herself, Gin thought he was going to have a heart attack! Gin bit his tongue, he refused to give into her to just because she was turning him on.

Nope.

No.

Absolutely not.

"_Damn there go the panties!"_ His libido exclaimed,

"_Oh my god…"_ his stubbornness breathed,

"Just because you got naked doesn't mean I'm going to the dentist." Gin said gawking at Rukia's exposed body.

"I was hoping you'd say that…" Rukia reached behind her leg toying with her gater, Gin watched as the garter moved up and down her creamy thigh. After a moment of teasing, Rukia pulled out a tube of toothpaste.

"And just what are you gonna do with that?" Gin asked sinking into the sofa while eyeing the toothpaste. His erection was clearly visible, Rukia grinned from ear to ear.

Then Rukia did the unthinkable.

Rukia uncapped the toothpaste and placed a bit on her finger. Rukia then licked the digit clean suckling on her other fingers. Gin could have sworn he came in jeans. He refused to give in. Rukia noticed him fighting it and decided to take it up a notch, she put the toothpaste to her lips and licked it from the tube. Gin sank down farther into the couch. Rukia was moaning the whole time, while Gin fought against himself. Rukia let some of the toothpaste run down her chin onto her breasts. She shot Gin a devilish look.

"Mmmm….Safe to swallow." Rukia purred,

At that moment Gin lost it.

"Rukia…" Gin breathed reaching out to his wife, Rukia backed away and stepped of the coffee table. Gin stood and slinked around the furniture so that he could reach his little wanton. Rukia took another step back.

"Ah, ah, ah," Rukia teased wagged her finger at him, Gin frowned. "No touchy, touchy until you promise to go to the dentist." Rukia said licking her lips.

And that was the straw that broke the fox's back.

"Ok, I promise! Now I've got to fuck you!" Gin growled as he hoisted Rukia against a nearby wall. Rukia placed her legs around Gin's waist and grinded into him, he hissed at the contact. He had Rukia pinned against the wall, with one hand he held her up. He was happy on most occasions that his wife didn't weigh much; with his free hand he unlatched his belt. Gin was struggling to undo his jeans, with her back against the wall Rukia unhooked her arms from around Gin's neck and teasing undid his trousers. She nipped and sucked at his bottom lip. The one thing, she knew drove Gin crazy! Gin buried his face his the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. Gods, unlike most husbands, Gin could honestly say he loved his wife! Pressing up against her, Gin couldn't get his pants loose soon enough. Finally, Rukia grasped a small hand around his length and stroked it lightly. Gin groaned, his wife was killing him. He bit her nibbled at her neck allowing her o take her time. She had teased him this much, what a moment or two to wait? Gin pressed his cock to Rukia's hot entrance. She was soaking wet.

"I see I'm not the only one 'entertained' by your little display." Gin muttered, Rukia pressed harder against him. Gin slowly glided into her Rukia. She gasped when she felt Gin fill her entirely. Gin began to rock against her and Rukia bucked with her head lightly hitting the wall. She had forgot for a moment they (or technically Gin) where standing. Gin began to increase the power of his thrusts, knocking Rukia against the wall with each ministration. Before he knew what he was doing, he and Rukia where putting a dent in the wall. Rukia was twisting in his arms as he plowed into her with abandon. Gin didn't care about anything more, not about the dentist, not about proving a point. The only thing he had on his mind was cumming inside his wife. His animal instincts had taken over and he picked up an unconscious rhythm. Rukia squirmed against him as she swayed from side to side. Gin thrust frantically into his moaning wife, he held her up by her knees because now her legs where cocked wide open. Rukia was only being supported by her back against the wall. Gin dug his nails into his wife's thighs as he rode her.

"Gin…dear god…" Rukia babbled followed by something incoherent, Gin wasn't even aware his wife was speaking. Gin let her silky tightness ripple over him. His red eyes had been wide open, although its not like Rukia could see them on the count of they had rolled into the back of his head. Gin managed to angle his slamming thrusts just right to plow into Rukia's sweet spot. She shrieked obscenities which only egged Gin on. He felt Rukia's velvet sleeve narrow around him.

"I'm cumming…" Gin panted, "Rukia…Fuck!" Gin's body stiffened as Rukia trembled in earnest against him. The couple rode out their orgasm with Gin growling curse words and Rukia biting at his lips. Finally they both came down from their orgasmic high. The pair slid down the wall into each other, although, Gin hadn't forgotten his promise.

Thirty minutes later, Gin was in the dentist waiting room. Dealing with men is like pulling teeth…its just so easy!

~Epilogue~

"Toshiro honey!" Momo called to her husband, Toshiro had been in his study doing paperwork. He rolled his eyes, what did his wife want now?

"What?" Toshiro called back a tad annoyed, Momo appeared in his office door.

"Are you ready to go to the doctor?"

They never learn.

**Wicked:** Back away from me *swings frying pan*

**Lemony:** Wicked- you need to go to the dentist!

**Wicked:** *swings frying pan* I refuse!

**Awesome:** I give up. REVIEW!


End file.
